


Up on the Angel's Shoulders [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Did I Mention Angst?, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi achieves the Mangekyou Sharingan, turning to his past to do it. His past visits him while he recovers. Takes place just after Chapter Seven of "It's Just That" and "And We'll Laugh About It".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Angel's Shoulders [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up on the Angel's Shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266152) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/Up%20on%20the%20Angel%27s%20Shoulders.mp3) | 35:38 | 32.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/up-on-angels-shoulders) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Size of the Moon_ by Nogizaka46

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
